


Towel Tantrum

by BarPurple



Series: Bumps in the Night [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward situations, F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Another town another ghost story to investigate for the Bump in the Night crew. This time it's Gold who reveals much more than he is comfortable with.





	Towel Tantrum

Gold swore as he stepped out of the shower and found the towel rail empty.

“Should have checked before you got in. Idiot.”

He peered around the bathroom trying to spot anything that might be a towel. This would be a hell of a lot easier if he had his contacts in, but he’d long been in the habit of taking them out before he showered; shampoo in the eye was bad enough on its own, with lens in it was painful as feck.

Ah well, it wouldn’t be the first time Jeff had seen him in the buff. They’d shared a room on filming trips plenty of times before. He groped for the door handle and stepped into the bedroom as he wiped his wet hair out of his face.

“Jeff. We got any towels in here?”

There was a very un-Jeff like shriek. Followed by a thump. Gold squinted and saw a shock of bright red hair on the bed and the fuzzy outline of someone staring at him from the doorway. He swallowed and slowly moved his hand to cover his crotch.

“Sorry wrong room.”

He staggered backwards and managed to slam the bathroom door shut. It wasn’t easy trying to open the damn thing one handed, while trying to keep his back to the wall. The giggling coming from the occupants of the room didn’t help, but he made it back into the relative safety of the bathroom. He leant against the door wondering how the hell he was going to apologise for flashing two women. The other door in the room opened and a fuzzy blob he recognized as Jeff stepped inside.

“Hey Gold, housekeeping just dropped the towels off. Have you just been in Belle and Ariel’s room?”

Belle and Ariel? He supposed it was a small mercy he hadn’t flashed two strangers, but this was going to be awkward. Gold groaned and grabbed at a towel. He missed it first time, his depth perception was shite. Jeff chucked one at him and he finally got himself covered. Gripping the cloth very tightly he hissed; “Why didn’t you tell me we are sharing a bathroom with the ladies?”

“Erm, I thought you’d figure it out. Which I guess you did.”

The far to cheerful tone grated across Gold’s frazzled nerves.

“Jeff I’m going to kill you once I’m dressed!”

Jeff yelped and dashed for the bedroom shouting; “I’m going to hide your contacts! You can’t kill me if you can’t see me!”

“I’m short-sighted not blind!”

In the other room Belle and Ariel were chuckling at the shouting. Ariel carefully wiped the tears from her eyes; “Oh, poor Gold. We’ll have to say sorry for giggling.”

Belle looked thoughtfully at the bathroom door; “Yeah, not like he’s got anything to be ashamed of.”

Ariel nudged her shoulder; “Not what you were expecting him to be packing under those fancy suits?”

Belle shook her head; “Can’t say I’d given it any thought.”

“Hum. Yeah right.”

“What? I haven’t!”

Ariel didn’t look convinced at all, but she didn’t say anything else. Belle glanced at the bathroom door again. If she had idly mused on what Gold kept in those well-tailored pants, she would have been rather conservative in her imaginings. 

“Y’know, I kinda get why Jeff is so keen to see Gold streak.”

Ariel huffed and threw a pillow at Belle’s head; “You’ve got it bad girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Accidental Full Frontal mini event on tumblr


End file.
